Union of Democratic Communist States
Idealology The UDCS was formed using Marxism as its official ideology Government The Government of the UDCS is a direct, Semi Representative democracy. The Peoples Council (which every member is apart of) is the ruling authority in the allinace with the President is more of a chosen representive elected by The Peoples Council to Represent them to the CN community. All departments of the allinace report directly to The Peoples Concil. Events *Febuary 12, 2008, The UDCS was formed in February 12, 2008 by Warren Jarol, Allen Bockisch and the first real member Cary123, all ex-Tool members. *April 8, 2008, UDCS joined the Warsaw Pact Announcement of the Warsaw Pact *May 8 2008 NWF merges with the UDCS *July 7th 2008, Consitiuion is revised, Foreman surrenders all power. *July 10th 2008, first elections held *July 12 2008, 12:38 PM Ksehersonos is elected and the first President, Director of Central Intelligence: Xaqaria, Minister of Foreign Affairs: Al Ashtraki *July 18, 2008 Voted on new flag, Resulting in victory *July 28, 2008 MDP with USA Announcement here *August 1st, 2008, Ksehersonos steps down from President Office *August 1st, 2008, Al Ashtraki Steps down from Minster of Foriegn affairs *August 1st, 2008, The Fraternal Accords, Terms of Dual Membership with the Jamahiriya *August 5th, 2008, Allen Elected 2nd President of the UDCS Warsaw Pact On April 9th 2008 the NWF, and -SE-, announced the formation of the Warsaw Pact. The UDCS got in on it as well. Announcement of the Warsaw Pact The NWF Merge On May 8 2008 NWF announced that It was merging with the UDCS because of internal problems. The UDCS has agreed to keep the UDCS AA but officially the Alliance's Name is "The Union of Democratic Communist States - New Workers Front" All members use the UDCS forums, AA and Flag. First Revolution Plan On July 5th 2008, Ksehersonos brought forth a plan to further bring Democratic reforms to the UDCS, and on July 7th 2008, Allen showed the new constitution, with this Foreman Warren surrenders all power to the People's Council and the President. Flags UDCS Flag UDCS War Flag UDCS Army Emblem Peoples council Flag UDCS Constitution SECTION 1 CHAPTER I PURPOSES AND PRINCIPLES Article 1 The Purpose of the U.D.C.S is: 1. To maintain peace and security of all of its member states, and to that end: to take effective cooperative measures for the prevention and removal of threats to the peace, and for the containment of acts of aggression or other breaches of the peace, and to bring about by peaceful means; 2. To develop friendly relations among nations based on Ideals of Socialism, and to take appropriate measures to strengthen them. 3. To achieve co-operation of Socialist nations in solving international problems of an economic, social, cultural, or humanitarian character, and in promoting and encouraging respect for social rights and for basic freedoms for all without difference as to race, sex, language, religion or orientation. 4. To be a center for the dealings of Socialist nations in the acquirement of these common goals. Article 2 The Organization and its Members, in pursuit of the Purposes stated in Article 1, shall act in accordance with the following Principles. 1. The Organization is based on the principle of the equality of all its Members. 2. All Members, in order to ensure to all of them the rights and benefits resulting from membership, shall fulfill in good faith the obligations assumed by them in accordance with the present Constitution. 3. All Members shall settle their disputes by peaceful means in such a manner that peace and security, and justice in U.D.C.S. are not endangered. 4. All Members shall refrain in their international relations from the threat or use of force against the political independence of any Nation, without an approval from the PMHQ. 5. All Members shall give the U.D.C.S. assistance in any action it takes in accordance with the present Constitution, and shall refrain from giving support to any state against which the U.D.C.S. is taking policing action. CHAPTER II MEMBERSHIP Article 3 All Members of the U.D.C.S. shall obey the Constitution of the U.D.C.S. Article 4 1. Membership in the U.D.C.S. is open to all other Socialist states which accept the obligations contained in the present Constitution and, in the judgment of the Organization, are able and willing to carry out these obligations. 2. The admission of any such state to membership in the U.D.C.S. will be effected by a decision of the Peoples Council. Article 5 1. A Member of the U.D.C.S. which has persistently violated the Principles contained in the present Constitution may be expelled from the Organization by the Peoples Council upon the recommendation of the Democratic Defense Department. CHAPTER III ORGANS Article 6 1. There are established as the principal organs of the U.D.C.S.: a. Foreman- The Original founder U.D.C.S. b. President- Elected by the People’s Council, is the Leader of the U.D.C.S. c. People’s Council - highest form of power within the U.D.C.S., which all members are a part of. d. Democratic Defense Department - in charge of preventing conflicts between member nations of the U.D.C.S. During peace - performs all military functions and is responsible for gathering Intelligence. e. Economic Council - in charge of optimizing resources, trades. f. Social Council – in charge of social studies, propaganda. g. Proletariat Military HQ - the highest form of power within the U.D.C.S. during war. h. Department of Foreign Affairs - diplomats to other alliances i. Intelligence – in charge of in game spies and general intelligence gathering. 2. Such subsidiary organs as may be found necessary may be established in accordance with the present Constitution. CHAPTER IV THE FOREMAN COMPOSITION Article 7 The Foreman is more or less of a Figurehead. FUNCTIONS and POWERS Article 8 1. The Foreman is the founder 2. The Foreman has no power, helps with foreign affairs. 4. The Foreman has the right to not allow a person to run or a major seat, and can call for elections special elections (example if the Supreme Social officer steps down he can open an election for a new one.) CHAPTER V THE PRESIDENT COMPOSITION Article 9 The President is the leader of the U.D.C.S. FUNCTIONS and POWERS Article 10 The President 1. Can pass ideal, bills etc…to be reviewed by the Judicial Branch and the voted by PC. 2. has the right to Impeach and or expel ANYONE if he or she is endangering the current status of the alliance 3. Can be impeached by 2/3 vote by the PC, 2/3 vote by the Judicial Branch and a vote by the Foreman. 4. The president’s term is only 1 month 5. has the right to not allow a person to run or a major seat, and can call for elections special elections (example if the Supreme Social officer steps down he can open an election for a new one.) CHAPTER VI THE PEOPLE’S COUNCIL COMPOSITION Article 11 The People’s Council shall consist of all the Members of the U.D.C.S. FUNCTIONS and POWERS Article 12 The People’s Council may discuss any question, subject to the interest of U.D.C.S. or any member of it. The People’s Council is a constant working body. Article 13 The People’s Council initiates studies and make recommendations for the purpose of: A. Promoting cooperation between Communist/Socialist states in the political field and encouraging the progressive development of Communism/Socialism; B. Promoting cooperation between Communist/Socialist states in the economic, social, cultural, and assisting in the realization of social rights and fundamental freedoms for all without distinction as to race, sex, language, religion, or orientation. Article 14 According to Article 12, the People’s Council may recommend measures for the peaceful or forceful modification of any situation, depending on its source. Article 15 1. The People’s Council shall receive and consider annual and special reports from the Democratic Defense Department; based on these reports, The Peoples Council may debate on measures that are to be taken to preserve peace and security. 2. The People’s Council shall receive and consider reports from the other organs of the U.D.C.S. VOTING Article 16 1. Each member of the People’s Council shall have one vote. (This is only for vote on NON-Election voting) 2. Decisions of the People’s Council on important questions shall be made by a two-thirds majority of the members present and voting. These questions shall include: recommendations with respect to the maintenance of peace and security within the states of U.D.C.S., the admission of new Members to the U.D.C.S., the postponement of the rights and privileges of membership, the expulsion of Members, and proclaiming war. 3. In case of proclaiming war, all the members of the U.D.C.S. must take part in it. The People’s Council, during the course of war, steps down and is being replaced by the Proletariat Military HQ. CHAPTER VII THE DEMOCRATIC DEFENSE DEPARTMENT COMPOSITION Article 17 The Democratic Defense Department shall consist of 2 Members of the U.D.C.S. The Peoples Council shall Vote the Members of the U.D.C.S. to be members of the Democratic Defense Department. FUNCTIONS and POWERS Article 18 1. In order to ensure prompt and effective action by the U.D.C.S., its Members confer on the Democratic Defense Department primary responsibility for the maintenance of peace and security between member Nations, and agree that in carrying out its duties under this responsibility the Democratic Defense Department acts on their behalf. 2. The Democratic Defense Department shall submit, when necessary, special reports to the Peoples Council for its consideration. CHAPTER VIII THE ECONOMIC COUNCIL COMPOSITION Article 19 The Economic Council shall consist of 4 Members of the U.D.C.S. elected by the Peoples Council; with the addition of a permanent head of the Economic Council which is elected by the Peoples council; Economic Council shall be lead by a Supreme Economic Officer. FUNCTIONS and POWERS Article 20 1. The Economic Council is the central economical power within the U.D.C.S. and is in charge of Trade between the member Nations of the U.D.C.S. and between the members of the U.D.C.S. and Nations that are not a part of the U.D.C.S. Article 21 1. The Supreme Economic Officer can appoint Economic officers that will assist him arranging tech deals, trades (such as trade circles) etc, also is involved in aid and bank rolling 2. The Supreme Economic officer can only be impeached by 2/3 vote by the People’s council, 1 vote by the President, and 1 vote by Foreman. PROCEDURE Article 21 The Economic Council is to regulate trade, start up aid, Post war aid and wartime aid, also Tech trading and other economic issues. CHAPTER X THE SOCIAL COUNCIL COMPOSITION Article 22 The Social Council shall consist of 4 Members of the U.D.C.S. with the addition of a permanent head of the Social Council appointed by the Foreman. The other social council members shall be appointed by the Supreme Social officer. The Supreme Social officer is appointed by the Foreman. FUNCTIONS and POWERS Article 23 1. The Social Council is the center of propaganda, social studies and social rights. It is in charge of the progression of the Ideals of Socialism in the World. 2. Supreme Social Officers role is to appoint social officers the will assist in the role of make propaganda. The Supreme social officer is in a sense the judiciary branch. He evaluates and interrupt laws to see if their in the best interests of the alliance. 3. The Supreme Social officer can only be impeached by 2/3 vote by the People’s council, 1 vote by the President. 4. The Supreme Social officer the head of justice, and settles internal disputes, as well as external but only when it deals with a member or members personally. PROCEDURE Article 24 The Social Council is to create propaganda posters, notes and texts for further spread of Communistic Ideals in the world and to strengthen them within the U.D.C.S. CHAPTER XI THE PROLETARIAT MILITARY HQ Article 25 1. After the People’s Council proclaims war, the Proletariat Military HQ becomes the highest form of power within the U.D.C.S., temporarily taking over all activities of the U.D.C.S. and assuming control over governing organs. 2. After the War is over, the Proletariat Military HQ returns all power and shut down in an active manner, until the next war. 3. Consists of the four generals of the DDD. Article 26 1. Only the PMHQ and 2/3 Vote of the Peoples Council, a vote from the foreman, and president can order any military actions. CHAPTER XII DEPARTMENT OF FOREIGN AFFAIRS Article 27 1. The job of the Department of Foreign Affairs is to maintain peace through out the alliance and prevent the alliance in going into war. Also the job of the DFA is to resolve any disputes between alliances. During a war they shall give terms for surrender or surrendering. 2. PROCEDURE Article 28 1. There shall be a head of the department which can appoint upon request. These members shall go to other alliances to establish treaties with these alliances and shall represent us as a whole. CHAPTER XIII INTELLIGENCE COMPOSITION Article 29 Intelligence shall consist of members of the alliance that will gather intelligence for possible conflicts concerning the UDCS, and the mass use of in game spies. FUNCTIONS and POWERS Article 30 Intelligence is responsible or gathering Intel on ghosts, rouge nations, enemy alliances and other targets of interests. Also intelligence is responsible for coronation of in game spy attacks. Article 31 1. The head of Intelligence is Director of Central Intelligence he/she shall be in charge the intelligence branch. 2. The other Intelligence officers shall be appointed by the DCI 3. The DCI can be impeached by 2/3 vote by the People’s council, 1 yes vote by the president. SECTION 2 AMENDMENTS Article 1 Amendments to the present Constitution shall come into force for all Members of the U.D.C.S. when they have been adopted by a vote of 2/3 of the members of the Peoples Council. Article 2 Freedom of Speech The U.D.C.S. is founded upon this freedom; Anyone and everyone has the right to say whatever, to whomever about whatever as long as it is appropriate, and is not endangering the security of the alliance. Is of course does not protect subjects of Racism, sex, sexual harassment, and criminal behavior or any subject posted that could damage the image or damage the alliance. Article 3 Freedom to Vote The U.D.C.S. is a Direct Democracy mixed with representative democracy. The People’s Council consists of everyone that is a member of the U.D.C.S. The People’s council votes for the President, the generals in the PMHQ, Lt. and Sgt. in the DDD, and the people on the SC, and the EC. Very is encouraged to vote whenever possible. The Voting system on NON-Elections is the anonymous one person one vote system The voting system on Elections is the Post (rating) voting Article 4 Right to impeach The People’s council has the right to impeach: the President, generals, under 2/3’s vote by the P.C. and 1 vote from the Foreman. Generals have the right to impeach Officer 1 and 2 with 2/3 votes and 1 vote by the President. The Foreman can not be impeached. Article 5 Freedom of the President and the P.C. to pass bills 1. The U.D.C.S. asks the P.C. to become involved in the politics of the U.D.C.S. 2. The P.C. and President divisive bills and vote to pass them. Article 5a Passing Bills 1. The People’s Council and President can create a bill and vote on it (2/3’s vote required) the bill will then go to the Judicial Branch for Review. If deemed ok (meaning does not interfere with the rights) then it shall go to the President. The President can veto it, where it shall be established as law and put in the Constitution. 2. Presidents Veto If the President vetoes the bill it will go back to the P.C. for Review after 2/3 vote will be sent back into the Judicial Branch where it will be voted on. (2/3 vote). If voted it will then go to Foreman if approved he will put it into the Constitution. Article 6 Wartime Government 1. The wartime government will be lead by the generals of the PMHQ. The Generals shall run all/most of the Military assets such as Economic funds. 2. Impact on Government Wartime government bills, cannot be passed, reviewed, or vetoed unless deemed necessary. 3. In wartime the foreman becomes Co-leader next to the President. 4. Foreman and President must make and agree on decisions (like declaring peace, ceasefire, surrender, or acts of war) together. 5. Activation of Wartime Government The Foreman can only active the WTG when in a time of war and MUST deactivate it when the war is over. 6. Reasons for War the government We realize that with war comes confusion, therefore we should only in times of war be focused on this. 7. Freedom cannot be tampered with in times of war. Article 7 Military 1. No nation may wage war with any nation without expressed approval by both officers in your ranking and all 2 generals. 2. The intelligence branch of the DDD shall help provide Intel on a certain situation(s) their Job is to provide intelligence on target nations, and help Regiment Officers approve or disapprove of a nation going to war. Article 8 Counter-Intelligence Act 1. Any person found spying on the U.D.C.S. forums shall be prosecuted under out highest laws. 2. The Accused will stand trial for their actions, and the Supreme Social Officer shall determine a punishment. Either a fine, banned from the forums, kicked from the U.D.C.S. altogether, or ZI-ed. If the spying results in war, the accused shall be rouged and dealt with accordingly. We shall not tolerate spying on the forums whatsoever. 3. If the accused is a part of the Intelligence Branch he/she shall be banned from Intel, stripped of membership and if it seemed appropriate shall be rouged (ZIed) Article 9 Banning Protection act 1. Any person breaking any of the laws in which the UDCS or a foreign government has placed is allowed a trial in which the accused is to explain and or defend them self. 2. The accused will stand a public trail and all evidence will be presented. 3. The Supreme Social Officer shall determine the proper punishment if the alliance had voted a majority “guilty” vote 4. If the Majority is a “Not Guilty” not then all charges shall be dropped. Article 10 Cowardliness act 1. Any member in the UDCS that declares peace in a time of war, unless told to or given permission by a superior shall be Zied. 2. Any member found doing so shall pay a fine up to 10 million, be Zied or put on a Perma Zi. Category:Alliances Category:Warsaw Pact Significant Leftist Alliances (Edit) Current CPCN | LSF | MRA | NWF | UDCS | –SE– Defunct ICP | SWF | ICSN | System 37 | UCLN | EC | EoTS | SECOM | Sons of Liberty Notes This denotes current sanctioned alliance. This denotes former sanctioned alliance.